When I Fall In Love
by JuuhPitasse
Summary: Uma semana se passou desde que Santana contou à Brittany sobre seus sentimentos íntimos.Descubra o que vai acontecer na vida das duas garotas. #Brittana


Eram 3:30 da manhã.Santana observava a rua deserta com lágrimas nos não havia conseguido dormir.Já se fazia uma semana que havia declarado seus sentimentos para Brittany e não tinha sido recí dizer,a loira disse que até a amava também,mas estava com Artie agora,e não queria terminar com o cadeirante sem nenhum havia explicado à latina que Artie era só um menino e que não queria magoá-lo.

Obviamente, isso quebrou Santana. Ela não estava mais comendo direito, nem conseguindo também não atendia as ligações de Brittany,nem respondia as mensagens que a loira mandava a queria cortar totalmente seu vinculo com a loira,e isso a estava deixando não tinha mais forças para resistir aquelas íris azuis Sua mãe, Luisa, tinha percebido a tristeza da filha, mas ela nunca a contava o marcado um psicólogo para Santana,mas ela se recusava a ir.

Santana desistiu de ficar olhando para a janela .Ela sempre tinha a esperança que Brittany apareceria ali no meio da ela diria que tinha terminado com o Rodinhas e que queria ficar com ela pra abriu um sorrisinho irônico e disse desapontada: " Até parece "

Deitou em sua cama e ficou encarando o teto, tentando não pensar em nada. Mas aqueles olhos azuis sempre a atormentavam. Não conseguia esquecer Brittany. Virou-se de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar o diminuiria sua de uma hora contorcendo-se,ela finalmente dormiu.

...

Não muito longe dali, Brittany estava acordada. Chorando baixinho, ela observava fotos dela com a latina em seus havia sido muito dura com Santana,mas a latina teria que entender que não se pode terminar um relacionamento de um dia pro outro,e não seria fácil terminar com Artie.

Artie demonstrava realmente gostar dela,e se ela terminasse com ele sem motivos, ele iria ficar muito mal. Brittany sentiu muita pena do garoto,ele já era cadeirante,e ainda ficaria sem sua odiava sentir pena dos outros,mas era só isso que ela sentia. Não era amor.Só tinha se envolvido com Artie para ter um par para o dueto e para dar um troco em Santana, que não quis fazer o dueto com ela.

Ela tinha que acabar com não poderia continuar com Artie se amava Santana.Não conseguia já sentia náuseas pelos beijos que trocava com o só precisava de uma desculpa.

"Amanhã meu dia vai ser difícil..." ela pensou,enquanto suspirava. "Mas vai valer a pena."

...

O despertador de Santana tocou e a latina resmungou.Não queria ter que ver Brittany com o Artie mas não poderia faltar aula ou sua mãe a infernizaria o resto do dia.E a ultima coisa que ela precisava era alguém reclamando no seu tomou um banho,colocou sua roupa e pegou uma barrinha de cereal para ir comendo no seu carro e foi em direção ao McKinley.

A latina chegou no colégio e foi ao banheiro para ver como estava seu estava magoada por dentro,mas era forte o suficiente para que ninguém percebesse.A única que sabia de seus verdadeiros sentimentos era Brittany,mas aos olhos da latina,a loira não tinha dado valor a eles.

Sua primeira aula era iria ficar no auditório,pois o local era afastado e ela queria ficar afastada de tudo e de não fosse a melhor ideia do mundo ficar longe de seus amigos do coral,que sempre passavam as horas vagas juntos,mas ela não queria correr o risco de encontrar Brittany .

Se dirigiu ao auditório e se sentou na ultima lá pensando em como sua vida não fazia sentido sem a loira.Não conseguia parar de pensar momento,lágrimas começaram a cair sem permissão de seus olhos negros.

...

Brittany já tinha chegado ao McKinley e estava procurando por Cumprimentou seus colegas do coral e perguntou se haviam visto a latina,mas ninguém fazia ideia de onde Santana estava.

Procurou pela quadra,depois passou no banheiro,e então entrou em todas as salas de até na sala da Srt. não estava em nenhum desses desistindo,a loira pensou em um único lugar em que Santana poderia estar.

...

"Sabia que você estaria aqui." Disse olhou para a imagem da loira vindo em sua direção e abriu um pequeno sorriso,que se fechou ao perceber que Brittany estava chegando perto tinha que parecer forte.

* * *

><p>Obrigada por ler! :)<p>

Por favor,deixe críticas,sugestões ou vocês estiverem gostando,vou dar continuidade a fic.

Beijooos


End file.
